The Singing Spell of the Sorceress
by The delirious ducklings
Summary: Sorceress Selena cast a spell on Harry Potter and the people around him so they break out into song. See what happens when the mistress of all evil gets bored
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Singing Spell of the Sorceress (alteration!)  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: Hey, all you folks out there! This story is by Grace (kittykat15: A single Tear (Harry Potter fic) and Kristen (kristendotcom: Sk8er boi (Gilmore Girls fic.) This is a very stupid story, just to warn you! It's not a serious story, but we hope it will make you laugh!)  
  
  
  
Scene 1: Act 1  
  
Narrator: Sorceress Selena is lounging in the sunroom of her mansion when the butler enters to find a very bored, evil overlord  
  
Butler (we'll call him Duncan): Madam, your lunch is ready.  
  
Narrator: Out of boredom/hunger SS lunges into a rage. (Remember kids never let huger happen to you! Get a Snickers)  
  
SS: I told you to call me O mistress of all evil! Just bring my lunch in here.  
  
Butler (Remember his name is Duncan): Yes O mistress of all evil. Narrator: Butler leaves the room pulling out a Snickers to munch on. Selena, I mean, O mistress of all evil, goes over to her spell book, which is lying open on a chair.  
  
SS (talking to herself (who talks to themself, is she mad?): I am sooooooooo bored! Maybe there is a spell in here that will entertain me a bit.  
  
Narrator: SS flips idly threw the book and comes to a spell called the "Singing Spell"  
  
SS: I know I'll use the "Singing Spell"! *evil laugh, followed by a cough and sputter*  
  
Narrator: Butler renters the room and quickly sets down the platter with lunch.  
  
Butler (do you remember his name? We remember his name!): "The Singing Spell"? But why! There are so many other spells you can cast that are less hideous, less insane then the "Singing Spell"! Why most you torture us so?  
  
SS: uh duh, because I am the mistress of all evil. Why do I hire such idiots, remind me to fire you in the morning.  
  
Butler (making mental note to not tell his mistress to fire him in the morning.): Very well, so who are you going to cast the spell on?  
  
SS (in a deep, evil voice): Harry Potter  
  
(A/N: Hey all you who are actually reading this, sooooooo how did you like it? Please review, adios! 


	2. O where is my Hairbrush?

A/N: Hey! Someone read our story! Yah! Thank you Lils! More stupid stuff on the way!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Act 1 Scene 2  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione are sitting in the living room of the Burrow when a high-pitched, girlish scream is heard from upstairs. They look up to see a soaking wet Percy running down the stairs with only a towel wrapped around his waist.  
  
Percy: Okay! Which one of you took my hairbrush!?  
  
Shocked and slightly embarrassed at the sight of Percy in a towel, Harry and Hermione quickly dash from the room.  
  
Ron: I don't know!  
  
Percy looks disappointed and gazes around the room.  
  
Percy: Well, then who has my hairbrush? (We hope you've seen veggie tales silly sing-along songs!)  
  
Percy: * singing * O where is my hairbrush? O where is my hairbrush? O where o where o where o where o wwwwwwwwwhhhhhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeee. is my hairbrush?  
  
Fred and George enter the scene. Shocked and slightly embarrassed at the sight of Percy in a towel, the quickly avert their eyes.  
  
Fred: uh..we thought we saw your hairbrush back there. * Points back there *  
  
George: * nods head vigorously *  
  
Percy looks hopeful.  
  
Percy: * Singing * Back there is my hairbrush! Back there is my-  
  
George: OH! Wait! We gave it to Ginny. Sorry, Perce.  
  
Percy: That was quite rude! Interrupting my song like that!  
  
Fred: So much for that secret! Sorry Percy, it's just, we didn't think you needed it, not having that much hair. So we gave it to Ginny because she has a lot of hair.  
  
Percy: * singing * Not fairrrrrr o my hairbrush! Not fairrrrrrrrr my little hairbrush! Not fair, not fair, not fairrrrrrrrrrrrrr! O my hairbrush!  
  
Fred (to George): I think he's been watching too much opera.  
  
Ginny enters the living room dressed in nothing but a pink frilly towel.  
  
Shocked and slightly embarrassed at the sight of both of them in a towel they all avert their gaze.  
  
Ginny: Thanks for the hairbrush Percy I lost mine.  
  
Percy: * singing * O take careeeeeeeee of my hairbrush! Take carreeeeeeeeee of my hairbrush! Take care, take care, take careeeeeeeeee, of my little hairbrush!  
  
Ginny: um, sure Percy.  
  
Cut to: Harry and Hermione eavesdropping from the kitchen.  
  
Harry to Hermione: What's with the singing?  
  
Hermione (looks deep in thought): I don't know, but I'm going to the library to find out!  
  
Hermione walks away.  
  
Harry (shaking his head): That Hermione, always going to the library for her answers.  
  
Harry's head stops mid shake.  
  
Harry: Wait! The Weasley's don't have a library! Wait up Hermione! Where are you going?  
  
  
  
(A/N) Howdy folks long time no see! So how'd you like it? Please review! 


End file.
